A Bash Brother Christmas
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Dean Portman has been having a very lonely and unhappy holiday break. Can a certain Duck change that? Slash. A 2-shot fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bash Brother Christmas**

**A/N:** This is a two-shot slash story featuring Dean Portman and Fulton Reed. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on your way out!

**Chapter 1: Lonely Holiday Break**

Dean Portman sighed as he turned off his stereo. The last thing he wanted to do was to go down and have dinner with his sister's giggly friends. They were good kids, but they never shut up and they giggled constantly. It drove him nuts. Shaking his head, he sat down on his bed. Most of his brothers and sisters had been having friends over constantly for the past three days. Dawn and Davi were too little at three and seventeen months. But between five-year-old Dori, seven-year-old Dustin, and especially nine-year-old Danielle the house had been practically overrun with kids since the start of Christmas break three days ago. And his loud music had nothing on the noise level of all those kids!

He sighed again. Three of his friends and gone away with their families for the holidays and two more had family in so he had hardly seen any of them and it sucked. He was feeling left out and he hated it! Shaking his head again, he looked around at his walls. Most of the space was occupied by NHL and other hockey posters and stuff. But when he got to the spot over his dresser, his eyes lingered. That was a blown-up picture of the hockey team he had played for over the summer. Team USA, or better known as the USA Ducks, it had been the best time of his life. He missed it and them.

His gaze slid to his nightstand and an ache filled his chest as his eyes fell on a picture of him and another guy. The guy had long black hair and dark eyes. He missed him terribly. He had met him over the summer and while they had not gotten along at first, he had quickly become his best friend. His name was Fulton Reed, fellow enforcer, slap shot extraordinaire, and his Bash Brother! They had become practically inseparable over the weeks playing for the USA Ducks. But Fulton was in Stillwater, Minnesota, where he lived. And since Dean lived in Chicago, Illinois, they were pretty far apart from each other. They had had one weekend visit since the summer, and although they talked over the phone and wrote to each other, it wasn't the same. He felt a pang of loneliness and longing come over him.

"Dean!" His mother's voice called up the stairs, interrupting his thoughts. "We are waiting for you. Please come on!"

Sighing, he got up and reluctantly headed downstairs. When he got to the table, he groaned inwardly at the sight of the three nine-year-olds already there.

"Glad you could join us," His father said as he plopped in his chair.

He didn't answer. He just sat there staring into space.

"What's wrong, Deano?" Dani asked. Her friends laughed at that nickname.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Dean snapped back irritably, glaring at her. He hated that nickname.

"Chill out, it was just a joke," She replied. "Don't be so grumpy."

"I don't think he has any Christmas spirit right now," her friend, Jasmine, said. Her other friend, Marnie, nodded in agreement.

Dean couldn't believe her audacity. "I believe it is none of your business, shrimp!" He shot back angrily. "So be quiet!"

"Dean," His father began warningly.

"Hey, Dean's wearing his bandanna at the dinner table!" Dustin spoke up before his father could finish. Dean wore a bandanna with colored skulls around his forehead most of the time. His parents didn't like him to wear it at the dinner table, though. But he had been so preoccupied before his mom has called him down that he had plain forgotten that he was wearing it. This time, though, he didn't care.

"So what?" He replied. "It's not a federal crime or anything."

"But you're not allowed to," Dustin persisted.

"I don't care right now!" Dean practically exploded. "So leave me alone!"

"Dean, stop it!" His mom said sternly. "You know we don't like you to wear your bandanna at the dinner table. And we know your upset because your friends are out of town or have company in; but don't take it out on your brothers and sisters."

"And quit being such a jerk," Dani added.

"I'm not the one being a jerk," Dean retorted.

"Yes you are. All I did was ask you what's wrong and you started being rude and calling people names and yelling and stuff," she told him.

"Well, if you'd shut up and just leave me alone, none of it would have happened!" He replied angrily.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned that my brother looked miserable and sad," she said.

"You called me that stupid nickname that you know I hate!" He shot back.

"I'm sorry, okay! I was just joking around!" She shook her head. "I didn't know you'd have a cow over it!"

"That's enough!" His mom broke in, speaking loudly and sternly. "Dean, I am disappointed and upset by your behavior and we'll talk about it after dinner. And, Dani, you know better than to call your brother that. You know he doesn't like it. Now, I don't want to hear any more bickering or fighting. Let's have a peaceful dinner."

"I'm sorry, bubby," Dani told him.

"Apology accepted," Dean replied. He really had taken out his frustrations and loneliness on her and she didn't deserve that. It wasn't her fault.

"I'm happy to hear that," His dad said. "Dean, please take off your bandanna while you're at the table and let's eat."

Dean did. It wasn't worth starting anything more over it. But he hardly said a word through the rest of dinner and dessert. He couldn't stop thinking about Fulton and how much he missed him.

Later, as Dean was getting into his nightclothes, after his mom had left his room, he pondered whether or not to call Fulton. She had been really disappointed by his behavior at dinner and they had talked a long time in his room. He had apologized again and she had forgiven him. She knew he had been feeling lonely and left out with his friends gone or tied up.

Needing to hear his voice, he picked up the phone on his nightstand once he was dressed and dialed his best friend's number.

It rang three times and then someone picked up. "Hello?"

Dean heart actually skipped a beat. It was Fulton's voice! "Hi, it's me," he replied.

"PORTMAN! DUDE!" Fulton exclaimed so loud that he winced and had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Thanks, Fulton, I didn't need that ear anyway," He said wryly.

"Oops, sorry," Fulton replied sheepishly. "I was just so excited to hear your voice. I've really missed you." His voice softened with that last sentence.

"I've missed you, too, so much," Dean said, his voice choking with emotion. Did he ever! "I've been going crazy here!"

"I've been going crazy myself," Fulton said. With four younger brothers and sisters, that wasn't hard to believe. "I wish I was there with you."

If only he was. He would take him in his arms and just hold him forever. Whoa, where had that come from? It seemed out of nowhere. But had it really? Did all his pangs, longings, and thoughts mean someone more? Not to mention how much he missed him!

"Hey, are you there, dude?" Fulton's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean replied, snapping back to the conversation. "I just spaced for a moment."

"I'd say so," Fulton agreed.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I have been dealing with constant noise here for the past three days."

"Dude, you deal with constant noise twenty-four seven with your music." Fulton's tone was admonishing.

"Hey, good music is not noise!" Dean shot back mock-angrily. "And good loud music has nothing on three constant giggling nine-year-old girls!"

"You have a point there, Portman," Fulton conceded. "But just put your headphones on and drown them out."

"Yeah, that works real well when kids are barging in my room every ten or twenty minutes," Dean scoffed.

"Well, you could go for a walk," Fulton suggested.

"With about seven inches of snow on the ground and a temperature of about fourteen degrees?" He came back.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't work. And it gets boring shooting pucks by yourself. I've done that," Fulton said.

"But it wouldn't be if we were doing it together," Dean pointed out, sounding wistful.

"I hear you," Fulton replied softly, a note of sadness and something else in his voice. Hearing it, Dean started to choke up a little as a lump started forming in his chest.

"This sucks! It's been one of the loneliest and crappiest Christmas breaks I've ever had!" He exclaimed, very frustrated.

"Tell me about it," Fulton agreed. "If only_"

"Dean!" His mother poked her head in the room, interrupting the conversation. "I need you to give Davi a bath."

Dean couldn't believe it! It was the worst timing ever! "Mom, I'm talking to Fulton!" He protested.

"Honey, this won't take long, fifteen minutes at most," she told him.

"And this is long distance!" He shot back.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I have my hands full downstairs and your father had to run to the store," she replied.

"Then wait until he gets back!" He retorted. He was mad. Here he was talking to Fulton who he hadn't spoken to in four days and she didn't seem to care!

"Dean, watch your tone please," his mother admonished him. "His bedtime is in twenty minutes so it has to be now."

"But it's not fair!" Dean protested, feeling his heart sink. His mom was real strict with the little kids' bedtimes.

"I'm very sorry, honey," She replied, her tone softening. "I know you want to talk to Fulton, but this has to be done."

"This sucks!" He exclaimed in frustration. Normally he didn't mind giving Davi a bath, but just this once he really didn't want to do it. He was really enjoying talking to his best friend whom he hadn't seen in almost two months and talked to in four days. It was so unfair!

"What does?" Fulton's voice came in his ear. "What's going on?" He sounded concerned.

"My mom wants me to give Davi a bath right now and I don't want to hang up with you," He explained," his voice full of emotion.

"That really blows," Fulton replied. Just then there was yelling on Fulton's end. "Hey, it looks I have to hang up too," Fulton said. "My dad needs to use the phone."

"Oh," Dean said softly, sounding very sad.

"Yeah," Fulton agreed, sounding as sad as Dean had sounded and felt. "But listen, I'll call you tomorrow evening, all right?"

"Ok. "I'm already looking forward to it," Dean said. "Bye, Fulton."

"Bye, Portman," Fulton replied softly and they hung up.

Dean turned to glare at his mother. "Thanks, mom!" He snapped sarcastically and stormed out of his room to go find Davi.

His mom shook her head as she left his room. Poor Dean, she thought. She knew the holiday break had been miserable for him so far. Just then an idea came to her and she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, if things worked out, it might end up being great for him after all!

Late the next afternoon, the house was in its usual chaotic state and Dean was in the den watching a movie. The only difference was that Dani's friends weren't here. But she, Dustin, and Dori had just come inside from playing in the snow and the commotion they were creating from getting their snow clothes off was insane. Dori was crying for some reason, Dustin was yelling, and Dani was shouting at Dustin to shut up. With his mom yelling at all of them the noise was so loud he could hardly hear himself think. Then in the middle of all that commotion, Davi started crying, obviously scared by all the noise.

Dean sighed and got up. After pausing the movie, he went to get Davi. He headed to the back door, but before he got there he was met by a crying Davi. Scooping him up, he continued to the back door where pandemonium greeted him.

"QUIET!" He boomed over the screaming and crying kids and his yelling mom. Everyone jumped and turned to him.

"Jeez, Dean!" Dani exclaimed.

"Sorry," Dean replied. "But I had to scream to make myself heard over all the racket. It sounds like world war three has broken out! What in the heck is going on?"

"Well, Dori fell coming up the porch steps and Dustin started yelling at her because she was crying. Then Dani started yelling at Dustin for yelling at Dori. Then I had to raise my voice to be heard to tell them to knock it off so I could see if Dori was ok. Then Davi got scared and started to cry." She sighed. "What a mess."

"Is she ok?" Dean wanted to know.

His mom nodded. "Yes, just a little split lip. There was barely any blood." She took Dori's hand. "Come on, let's rinse this off and put a little Blistex on it so I can check on Dawn."

Dean shook his head. How Dawn could nap through this racket was beyond him. He put Davi, whose cries had turned to sniffles, down. "Since she's okay, I'm going back to my movie."

"Just a minute. Will you and Dani please hang up all these snow clothes first," His mom replied. "Dustin, please go to the time out chair for seven minutes. I'm disappointed in your behavior just now."

So as Dustin stomped to the time out chair, Dean and Dori hung up the snow clothes. As soon as they were done, Dean returned to the den and his movie.

But it hadn't been even twenty minutes before Dani rushed in. "We're going to have a big snowstorm, bubby!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Dean nodded. "I know." It was supposed to hit later that night.

"Yeah, but now they're saying we could get over a foot of snow and bad winds! And they said we have a blizzard warning!"

He looked at her in surprise. He's heard this morning that they were forecasting eight to ten inches of snow. And nothing about a blizzard! "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mom and I just saw it on TV! Maybe she and Dad will light a fire in the fireplace! I hope so!" She was so excited she was dancing around as she spoke.

"Probably," Dean replied. He knew she loved snow, and normally he did too. But somehow he couldn't seem to work up a lot of enthusiasm about the coming storm. Now if Fulton were here…

"Dean? Did you hear me?" Dani interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," He told her. I must have zoned for a moment. What did you say?"

"I said we could all make a huge fort in the yard tomorrow! And will you take us sledding? Please?"

Dean sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he didn't want to do those things with his brothers and sisters. He usually enjoyed them. But right now he just was having any trouble mustering any enthusiasm. "Maybe," he answered.

Dani opened her mouth to speak but the doorbell rang before she could say a word. "Dean, will you get that?" His mom called from the rec room.

"You're closer! You get it!" Dean told her.

"No, I need you to get it!" She insisted. "And hurry!"

Dean shook his head. Dani looked as surprised as he felt. This made no sense! He paused the movie again and went to the front door. When he opened it, he could only stare in complete shock at who stood there.

**A/N:** What do you think so far? Who do you think is at the door and will Dean's holiday break get better? Stay tunes to find out and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Bash Brother Christmas

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! But here's the conclusion! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on your way out! Now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Hi, Portman! What's up?" Fulton Reed asked, grinning broadly.

"How? What are you doing here?" Dean stuttered, still in shock. "I just spoke to you last night and you were still in Stillwater. How did you get here?"

"I took a bus here today," Fulton replied.

"All the way from Stillwater?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Fulton nodded. "Yeah. You can do that. And it's easier than you'd think."

"Awesome!" Just then he saw Fulton shiver. "Oh I'm such a moron!" He exclaimed sheepishly. "Come inside!" He stepped aside.

"You're not a moron," Fulton told him, picking up his bags and hockey sticks and entered. Kicking the door shut, he dropped his stuff on the floor and grabbed Dean in a huge bear hug.

Dean hugged Fulton tight, still not quite believing this was happening, but not wanting to ever let go. Finally, they pulled back enough to look into each other's eyes. "Fulton," he murmured, feeling a lump begin to form in his throat.

"I've missed you, Dean," Fulton said softly.

"I've missed you too," Dean replied. He began to tremble slightly, and without realizing what he was doing, he brought his hand up to Fulton's face. He started trembling a little harder as he reached out to touch his face. Everything around him faded until he was aware of only himself and Fulton.

"Dean," Fulton whispered, feeling his heart start to pound. He wasn't totally sure what was happening; only that he knew it was special and that he wanted it to happen. He leaned in slightly as his eyes started to close.

Dean's fingers reached Fulton's cheek and his heart started to race. His skin felt soft and smooth and perfect…

"Hey, it's Fulton!" An excited voice exclaimed, causing both of them to jump and breaking the spell.

Of all the rotten luck! "Dammit!" Dean swore under his breath.

"Hi, Dani," Fulton told her, though not taking his eyes off of Dean. He looked like he felt: crushed.

"What are you doing here?" She went on.

"I came to visit for a few days," he replied. Dean just glared at her. Why did she have to do that right then?

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Fulton, I'm so glad you made it!" Dean's mom said brightly as she entered the front hall. "How was your trip?"

"Fine, but long," Fulton told her as Dean's glare disappeared. He looked at him mom in shock. She knew about this?

"You knew he was coming, mom?" He asked her, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?

"Because I wanted to surprise you," she replied with a smile. "You've not a good holiday break, with being lonely and all, that I wanted to make it better for you."

Dean threw his arms around her. "Thanks, Mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," she replied, hugging him back. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Mom," Dean told her. He then turned to Fulton, who was talking to Dani. "Come on! Let's go up to my room and get you unpacked!" He picked up one of Fulton's bags.

"Yeah," Fulton replied, giving Dean a relieved look. He picked up the rest of his stuff and together they went upstairs to Dean's room.

"Man, I still can't believe you're here!" Dean exclaimed as he started helping Fulton unpack his stuff.

"I know," Fulton replied. "It was all so sudden and everything. I mean, Last night we were talking on the phone and two states away and less than twenty-four hours later, I'm here. It's almost unreal."

"How did it happen anyway," Dean asked as he leaned Fulton's hockey sticks up against the wall.

"You mom called and arranged everything," Fulton answered, putting his CDs on Dean's desk.

"My mom called you? When?"

"Not long after I hung up with you. My dad had to make a quick call and about thirty minutes later, your mom called and talked to my mom and set it up," Fulton replied.

Dean grinned. "Wow." He made some space in his top drawer and put Fulton's socks and underwear in it. "I'm going to have to thank her again."

Fulton nodded. "Me too. This is awesome!" He exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in months!" He finished putting his clothes in Dean's chest.

"It's been way to long," Dean said softly.

"Yes it has," Fulton agreed emotionally. The two gazed into each other's eyes

"None of the buddies I hang out with understand me like you do. They don't understand why I practice and play hockey so much. Usually they just want to listen to music and play video games all the time. That, or go to the arcade in the mall." He shook his head. "It gets old!"

"But you like to do those things too," Fulton pointed out, sounding confused.

"Yes, but not constantly," Dean replied. "And even if we play hockey on the lake a few blocks away, they don't play for very long. Or they started bickering and one quits and the others follow. It's frustrating and pathetic!"

"It's because they are not as devoted to it as you are," Fulton said. "They get bored and argue. You're serious about it, so you could play all day."

What Fulton said made sense. He was serious about hockey. And he was good at it and loved it so much that he could in fact end up making a career out of it. Maybe that was the difference. It was just something for fun and or just to pass time for his buddies, but much more to Dean. He had come back from the Junior Goodwill Games more mature and he credited Coach Bombay for that. While he still loved loud music and video games, they were by no means his whole life. He was now looking to the future and what he would be doing; something he bet had never even occurred to his buddies yet. They all lived in the moment. "See, you understand me so well," he told him. You are right about it being more serious for me." He paused and looked into Fulton's deep brown eyes. His heart started to beat faster. Not wanting to waste any more time, he went on. "And there's something else I'm serious about," he added softly in a voice full of emotion.

Fulton's heart skipped a beat. Could he possibly mean him? He was afraid to let himself believe it. "And what would that be?" He asked, his voice just as soft as Dean's.

Dean leaned closer to Fulton as he breathing quickened. "Something in this room," he answered huskily. He didn't want to make it too easy for him.

Fulton could hardly dare to breathe. Dean was in the room. Could that something really be him? He was surprised by how much he wanted it to be. He leaned in closer. "And what might that be?" He murmured.

"Something that's real close to me right now," Dean murmured back. He was so close to Fulton now that he could feel the other's breath on his face.

Fulton started trembling. "I'm really close to you right now," he whispered.

"Yes you are." Dean's voice was barely audible and he began to tremble himself. After all this time was it really about to happen? He reached out and gently caressed Fulton's cheek, noticing that Fulton's eyes closed as he did so. His skin was so soft and perfect.

"Oh, Dean," Fulton whispered. His touch was divine and he immediately wanted more.

"Yes, Fulton?" Dean whispered back. "Do you want something?"

Fulton stroked Dean's cheek tenderly. "Yes," he murmured. He trembled harder.

Dean was practically panting. Everything had faded except him and Fulton and what he wanted to happen. "Then take it," he said.

Fulton could hardly believe his ears. It sounded and looked like Dean felt the same way about him that he felt about Dean! Not wanting to give Dean a chance to change his mind, he smiled. "I think I will," he told him. Without waiting for an answer, he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips hungrily to Dean's.

It was like instant sparks of electricity the moment their lips touched. Dean had never felt or tasted anything so wonderful. He moaned loudly and kissed Fulton back just as hungrily.

Fulton wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. It felt so divine that he never wanted it to end. And for several long moments, it didn't. But finally the need to breathe overtook them and they pulled apart.

"Oh, my gosh!" Fulton exclaimed, panting.

"Wow!" Dean said, breathing hard. "That was amazing!"

"Very," Fulton agreed. "You're amazing, Portman."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but one look into Fulton's eyes made him lose all train of thought. Not really caring, he leaned forward and kissed him again. Fulton moaned and kissed him back, bringing his hand up and caressing the side of Dean's face as he did so.

Dean did the same, and then wrapped his arms tightly around Fulton; he then moaned into Fulton's mouth as the other started rubbing his back. Then, once again, they pulled back momentarily for air before coming together for a third time, kissing each other deeply over and over.

As they kissed, Dean reached up and slid Fulton's bandanna off his head. Tossing it aside, he proceeded to thread his fingers through the other's soft, long locks. Fulton moaned and Dean took advantage of that to thrust his tongue inside his mouth to explore it thoroughly. He felt Fulton slide his bandanna off and groaned as he started stroking his thick, but short curls.

Then Fulton's tongue started dueling with his for supremacy and after a few moments, Dean relented and let it explore his mouth as he started rubbing Fulton's back.

Completely oblivious to anything but each other, their embrace went on and on as they kept kissing passionately and letting their hands roam over backs, chests, faces , and hair. Dean had never felt anything like this and never wanted it to end.

But just as Dean was sliding his lips down to Fulton's neck a loud, insistent voice yelled up the stairs.

"Dean, Fulton, it's dinnertime!"

Both boys groaned as they pulled back. "Darn," Fulton said.

"Double darn," Dean agreed. "But don't worry; we can come back to this later." He picked up his bandanna from where Fulton had dropped it on the floor and put it on his bed.

"I really hope so," Fulton told him, grabbing his bandanna off the floor.

"We will," Dean promised. He gestured to Fulton's bandanna. "Leave that here. My parents don't like me to wear mine at the dinner table so I don't think they would like you to wear yours either. He kissed him tenderly. "Come on, we better go."

Tossing his bandanna next to Dean's, he followed him out the door and downstairs.

Later, as they were clearing the dishes, Dustin let out a yelp. "It's snowing!"

"Yippee!" Dori exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Dani added.

Dean and Fulton grinned at each other. "All right!" Dean said and they high-fived. Things were getting even better; if that was even possible!

"Let's go out and play!" Dustin cried excitedly.

"Hold on!" Dean's mom exclaimed. "It's almost dark now. That'll have to wait until tomorrow."

The kids groaned, but Dean didn't mind. He wanted to go back upstairs and have more alone time with Fulton anyway. He caught Fulton's eye and nodded in the direction of the stairs. Fulton, getting it, nodded back and they started to leave the room.

"Hey, can we start a fire then?" Dani wanted to know.

"Yeah, can we?" Dustin added.

"I don't see why not," Dean's dad said with a smile.

The kids started cheering. "Bubby, we're going to light a fire!" Dani called excitedly to her retreating brother and his best friend.

They stopped and turned. "Cool," Dean said and started to turn back around.

"But aren't you going to stay and enjoy it with us?"

"Yeah?" Dustin added.

"After a while," Dean replied. With that they left before anyone could say anything more.

As they walked away they could hear Dani ask. "How come they don't want to stay?"

"Honey, Your brother hasn't seen Fulton in a long time. They want to hang out and catch up. They'll be back down later," Her mom replied reassuringly.

Dean didn't hear any more, but he was glad his mom understood. They did need time alone, even if it was for more reasons than she told Dani.

"You're mom's right," Fulton told him as they entered Dean's room. "We do have stuff to do."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, shivering a little as he kicked the door shut. Fulton looked very sexy with a lock of hair falling over his eye. "Starting with this." He pressed his lips to Fulton's hungrily. Fulton groaned and kissed him back.

Before long they were completely lost in each other and in their newfound love for one another. But all too soon Fulton pulled back.

"What's wrong, my love?" Dean asked, suddenly nervous at the worried look on Fulton's face.

"I'm just worried about what your parents will say when they find out. And mine," he replied softly.

"Hey, It's work out, love," Dean told him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. I'm pretty sure my folks will be okay with it. We'll tell them tomorrow. And I think yours will be okay too." He stroked Fulton's hair tenderly. "I promise."

Fulton smiled a little. "You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

Dean nodded. "I know so," he replied and kissed him lovingly. In response, Fulton crushed him to him and wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss.

Dean's arms came around Fulton and he moaned loudly into the kiss as they moved toward the bed. And as they fell on the bed, Dean's last thought was that in a single day it had turned from one of the worst to the best holiday break ever!

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed that as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading and please review on your way out! They mean so much to me!


End file.
